


Red Sky at Night

by dirty_diana



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/F, Outdoor Sex, being the responsible one sucks doesn't it Mia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-24
Updated: 2005-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: That's when Letty came back. She didn't say how, what tricks her lawyer had pulled or what promises she had made to the judge. Just one day she wasn't there, and the next she was.





	Red Sky at Night

**Author's Note:**

> For llaras' treesex challenge. I had to modify the Toretto backyard. Sorry.

Ever since Mia could remember, the house in Echo Park had always been full of people. Especially on Saturday nights, turning into Sunday mornings, when the races were over and no one really wanted to go home, still wired off the speed.

Then one day everyone was gone, the place so quiet that she could hardly think. It was hard to get used to. But Mia went to school and work and work and school, and slowly life took on a familiar pattern, like breathing. 

That's when Letty came back. She didn't say how, what tricks her lawyer had pulled or what promises she had made to the judge. Just one day she wasn't there, and the next she was. Mia came home and found her in the living room, sitting in an armchair, racing Ferraris on Vince's Playstation. She had found the suitcase that Mia had packed away and put in the basement, full of clothes and old car magazines, and carried it up to the master bedroom. So she was living there again. Just like that.

Mia couldn't kick her out. Dom would never have done that. Dominic took in every fucking stray that licked his hand, confident in his ability to charm everyone into submission. Beat them into submission when that didn't work.

Dom could be such a fucking idiot, when you got down to it. Mia still cried about that sometimes.

This wasn't fair. Letty played with the boys, she played like the boys, and Mia had been jealous of that once. But now she didn't understand why Letty didn't have to do time like the boys, locked up, fifteen to twenty. Like Vince and Leon that she went to visit once a month.

Or why she didn't have to live cold and on the run. Like Dom.

*

On Sunday afternoon she's got nothing else to do, so she unplugs the refrigerator. Then she empties it out, juice and vegetables and lemon iced tea, and starts to wipe it clean, drowning in the ammonia smell from the detergent. 

Letty wanders downstairs, in jeans and a t-shirt that's too small for her, tight across her breasts. She picks up a beer, opens it, and sits down, legs spread wide across the wooden chair. She's quiet for a while, while she watches Mia. Mia is ignoring her, scrubbing the white hollow inside of the refrigerator. She sips her beer, and wipes her wet mouth with the back of her hand. 

Finally she says, "You still miss him."

Mia stops working for a moment. She scowls, and it's the only expression that she owns these days. "Yeah. I miss my brother a lot."

"I wasn't talking about Dom," Letty answers, like that should have been obvious. "I was talking about. Him." There is a sharp, harsh emphasis on the last word, but she doesn't say Brian's name.

Mia presses her lips together, holding hard words in. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Yeah," Letty says, and gestures with her beer in her hand to the empty fridge, the whole empty house. "I can see that. This house has never been so clean."

"There's no one here to make a mess," Mia points out quietly.

Letty's face goes still except for dark, narrowed eyes. It's eerie to watch her do that. She's got so many mannerisms that she picked up from Dom, without realising it. "He's not coming back. You know that, right?"

"Fuck," Mia spits out in frustration. She drops the sponge, and stands up, wiping her hands on her skirt. "I'm going for a drive."

*

When she gets home, two hours later, Letty has cleaned up the kitchen, and put everything back in the fridge. The back door is open, the scent of hot barbecue coals infiltrating the kitchen. The chicken on the grill smells spicy and warm, the entire backyard smells like home suddenly. Like Sundays before. 

"You don't have to do that."

Letty smiles, turning a piece over on the rack. "I see how you've been living here, girl. Thought a good meal might do some good." And she reaches out, casually pinching the skin that's tight across Mia's belly, above her skirt. Mia flinches, and steps back.

She eats dinner sitting cross-legged in the dirt, underneath the birch tree. The old picnic table is huge, too big for two people. Letty sits down beside her.

"You driving the Charger?" Letty asks, not a real question. She watched Mia drive off, in a car that it took her months of hard work to repair.

"Yeah." Mia shrugs. She reaches forward, and swipes a sip of Letty's Corona. There hasn't been beer in the fridge in ages. She doesn't really like the taste.

"Dom would never have let me drive that thing." Letty says. "He loved that car."

Mia scowls, with a broken half-laugh, licking tangy barbecue sauce off her fingers. "Dom hated that car." They're talking about him in the past tense, Mia notices. 

Dom took a wrench to that car once, smashed the front window to dust, then replaced it the very next day. Then kept it hidden the garage, too fucking scared to get inside it. She hates the Charger too, but she doesn't think about that when she's driving it, when she's in it she doesn't hear anything but the engine that's too loud, not really built for driving in traffic. 

"I think I might paint it," she says. "Black's a depressing colour."

"I can do that for you," Letty says. "If you want."

"I'll think about it." Mia puts her plate down beside her. She looks at Letty, Letty looking expectantly back at her. The question comes out in a rush. "What are you doing here?"

Letty hesitates before she answers, with a quiet breath, as if she's been surprised by the question. That's another thing that Dom used to do. "Why would I leave you?" she asks.

"Everyone else has," Mia says, before she stops to think.

Letty reaches out, and lays a hand on Mia's arm. He mouth moves without words for a moment, as if she doesn't know where to begin. "With Brian...it wasn't really you. You know that, right?"

Mia doesn't answer for a moment, watching the sky in pink and red, another California sunset. She really needs to get out of here, she thinks. Maybe see some snow. "It's never me," she says finally. 

"Bullshit," Letty says, fingers still pressing into Mia's skin.

"Yeah?" Mia looks at her, blinking wide eyes because she knows she's about to cry. "Name one person. Name one person that ever chose me over Dom."

Letty stares at her a moment, before reacting. It is wet and messy when their mouths meet, Mia tasting beer and barbecue sauce on Letty's lips.

"Letty," Mia begins, pulling away. Because that's not an answer, not really.

Letty won't let her go, their mouths still almost touching, breaths dancing together. "I'm choosing," she says. "I'm choosing right now. So shut up, baby. Let me kiss you."

"You can't stay," Mia murmurs, between quick restless breaths. The ground is solid underneath her, the sky clear above, the world spinning too fast.

"I'm not leaving."

Letty feels hot, fire beneath her skin. It's weird, Brian was always cool, like sunsets and lemonade, like nothing could touch him. Letty burns underneath Mia's fingers, Letty feels like she could melt away. Her tongue pushes deep into Mia's mouth, sweet and demanding, as the world falls away.

She pushes Mia down onto the ground, beneath the shade of the birch. Letty is the same as always, with sharp angles like a boy and soft curves like a girl, her weight pressing Mia down, into the dirt. Her fingers slide up Mia's thigh, pushing up the white cotton of her skirt.

With her other hand she traces the outline of Mia's jaw, the curve of her neck. She unbuttons Mia's blouse, cupping her breasts, teasing the small dark nipples with strong thumbs. Mia sighs, leaning into the touch. Letty kisses her again, hungrily.

They are rocking together, Mia's long legs wrapped around Letty's body as Letty slides downward. Her soft lips brush Mia's skin, all the way down the length of her. Her hot, wet mouth licks and bites at the inside of Mia's thighs. Mia bucks hard against the ground, with a low moan, as nimble fingers slide her panties down, over her hips and down to her ankles.

Her hands move unconsciously over her belly as Letty touches her, holding the warmth in. Letty's fingers slide easily inside her, with an uneven jerky rhythm. Mia moans, watching the sky, as Letty's hand fucks her roughly, tongue moving over milky wetness. Over. Over. Then the world goes white. Mia is making sharp noises that aren't quite words, when she comes, hard and dizzy.

She sits up, struggling for breath. She kisses Letty hungrily, tastes salt, her fingers tangled in Letty's hair. Then her hands tug at the buttons on Letty's jeans, slipping inside Letty's red panties.

With a startled gasp, Letty spreads her thighs apart, Mia moving to straddle her. Letty is slippery and moist against her hand, giving off waves of heat. Her fingers move inside Letty's jeans with restless circular pressure. Letty moans again, a long low noise. She tilts her head back, Mia moving with her, heat seeking heat, kissing her hard. Letty rocks and moans underneath her. Her eyes are closed, fingers pressed in the small of Mia's back.

When she climaxes, she collapses on the ground with Mia on top of her, limbs tangled together.

Mia rolls onto her back, listening to the harsh sound of Letty's breathing. She watches the sky, clouds rolling in as it gets dark. Maybe it will rain tonight, she thinks, and take away some of this heat.

"You can't stay," she whispers to the birch tree.

"I'm not leaving," Letty answers. The sound of her voice is calm and soothing, like the ocean.

Mia looks at Letty then, the real and honest lines of her, beautiful without ever meaning to be. She rolls onto her side, into Letty's space. Warm arms reach for her. "I don't think I really want to paint Dad's car," she says.

"That's okay," Letty says, and then they watch night coming down.

~fin.


End file.
